$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrrr}3 & -1 & 2 & -2 \\ -2 & 1 & 2 & -1\end{array}\right]$ What are the dimensions of matrix $ C$ ?
The first dimension is the number of rows in the matrix. How many rows does $ C$ have? The second dimension is the number of columns in the matrix. How many columns does $ C$ have? So, $ C$ is a 2 $\times$ 4 matrix.